1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold assembly and a method for making lipstick. In particular, the mold assembly of the present invention is structured and disposed to form either a lipstick having at least two separately colored segments, such as two separate longitudinal halves, or alternatively, a traditional lipstick either made of a single color, such as from the left-over portions or remnants of a plurality of lipsticks, or made of a newly blended color. The present invention is also directed to a method as well as a kit for making one or all of the above lipsticks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adding color to the lips to enhance a woman's beauty and attractiveness has been a custom for many years, and it is thought, even for centuries. During contemporary times, color for the lips is readily available as "lipstick" meaning that a lip color, which has the consistency of soft wax, is formed into a small tubular shape, the distal end of which has an angled tip with a flat face so as to aid in the smooth application of the color to the lips. In addition, the lipstick is typically held within a dispenser in the form of a small cylindrical tube which often includes a movable platform disposed within the tube's interior. Typically, the other proximal end or base of the lipstick is firmly implanted within the movable platform such that upon a rotational movement being applied to the tube, the movable platform will move upwardly or downwardly along the length of the tube so as to permit the exposure of either more or less of the lipstick, as desired. Often, the afore-described dispenser for the lipstick includes a cap to protect the distal end region of the lipstick which is typically not fully retractable within the tube of the dispenser. During contemporary times, the dispenser and protective cap are coordinated to provide a very attractive package, with colors and metallic markings being frequently used. There are many cosmetic manufacturers which offer the afore-described lipstick and lipstick packaging, as can be easily verified by walking through any department store. Oftentimes, the cosmetic counters in such department stores include showy and elaborate displays of the many and various lip colors in which lipsticks are available.
Despite the myriad of lip colors available, however, it is quite common for women to become attached to only one or two lip colors for repeated daily wear. In most cases, such women become very loyal to that chosen or favorite lipstick color, such that when a tube of the preferred lipstick color is running low, they will proceed to buy another tube of lipstick having that same lipstick color. Oftentimes, such women will continue to buy and replace a particular shade of lipstick for a period of years. Consequently, such women may eventually accumulate several tubes of lipstick with a small amount of the lip color left over in each tube. That is because as the stick of lip color is repeatedly used, the stick becomes smaller and smaller, until eventually, each time the stick is placed on the lips to apply color, the rim of the movable platform within the lipstick tube or dispenser, which holds the proximal end or base of the lipstick, also contacts the lips and begins to scrape against the lips during application, causing discomfort. Once that occurs, the only choice is for the woman to use a small brush to dip into lip color which remains in the dispenser and to then use the brush to apply the color to the lips. However, because that process is time consuming and requires the use of a mirror, it is quite common for women to simply accumulate several tubes of lipstick with a small amount of the lip color left over in each. Usually, these women are reluctant to throw away and waste the left over lipstick and hang onto it in the belief that they will eventually use it, although invariably, they do not. It should be noted that the movable platform found within most commonly available lipstick dispensers are about one-half inch in length and also about one-half inch in diameter. This translates to more than just a minimal amount of lipstick being left over within the movable platform of the lipstick dispenser and explains why some are reluctant to throw out tubes of lipstick with some lip color left in them. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method which will permit the recycling of such left over portions or remnants of a lipstick color.
Also despite the myriad of lip colors available, it is fairly common for some women to arrive at their own customized color. It seems that oftentimes, women arrive at such customized colors either by accident or by experimentation. For instance, a woman might apply one shade of lipstick and then, choose a second, lighter or darker shade or even a frosted shade to apply as a top coat to the lips. Sometimes, the resulting "customized" look will become the favorite lip shade to which the woman becomes loyal. But here again, the process of applying two separate lip colors is time consuming, often requires the use of a mirror, and more importantly, requires that the two separate lipstick tubes (if not more) holding the chosen colors of the combination be located and/or carried on the person for re-application of the lip colors. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method which will readily and easily permit the formation of a lipstick having at least two separately colored segments, and preferably two separately colored longitudinal halves, so as to result in a single lipstick tube which offers the chosen "customized" look or shade. Any such apparatus or method should preferably allow for alternative ways to customize a lipstick color, such as for example, by lightening or darkening or otherwise altering the color of a selected main or base shade.